Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a device for sea water desalination and power generation.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional seawater desalination devices have the following disadvantages: 1. The tidal current energy cannot be directly used to boost the seawater pressure, and thus the energy consumption is large; 2. The concentration polarization phenomenon cannot be removed from the desalination by reverse osmosis, thereby resulting in low desalination efficiency; 3. The resulting high pressure strong brine is directly discharged and cannot be recycled, which increases the desalination costs and pollutes the environment.